Zodiac Destiny
by Mosuke-kun
Summary: Es una historia sobre los signos zodiacales queria meterla solo en la parte anime manga o algo pero no me dejaba sin una sub si esta mas puesta en lugar diganme como la arreglo ya que es asi , pero me gustaria que al menos la leyesen gracias


- Dios compareció ante sus 12 criaturas la cual había creado y en cada una de ellas Sembró la semilla de la vida humana. Una a una, cada niño dio un paso adelante para recibir el Don y la función que le correspondía .Cuando dios finalizo le dijo a estos:

Dios: Ustedes son mis doce hijos y a cada uno le eh otorgado una misión especifica, Cada uno de ustedes es perfecto, pero no comprenderán esto hasta que ustedes doce sean uno, para lograr esto pasaran por muchas dificultades y reencarnaciones hasta que finalmente se revele su destino final. Ahora ¡vayan!; Y las doce criaturas se fueron a ejecutar su tarea de la mejor manera...

-Japón Tokio ... año 2009

-Piscis: Bueno creo que al fin a llegado el momento, tal como me lo ha dicho, es hora de que comience mi misión, y tu serás el primero... Cáncer...

-En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a un muchacho (cáncer) el cual sale de su casa dirigiéndose al colegio

Cáncer: Hoy hay luna llena... siempre me pasan cosas raras los días de luna llena...

-Cáncer iba caminando muy distraídamente y sin darse cuenta golpeo a una muchacha.

Cáncer: Perdón estas bien no te vi yo...

Piscis: No hay problema " es el"... yo.. yo

Cáncer: Bueno disculpa, nos vemos.

Piscis: Espera, Kani yo..

Kani: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Piscis: "Metí la pata", no lo que pasa es que yo...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Cáncer: Una explosión

Piscis: Oye espera!!

-Cáncer comenzó a correr al lugar de donde se produjo el ruido

Piscis: No pude ser, esta energía es de...

Capricornio: ...

Niña: Ayuda...

Capricornio:... ustedes los humanos son unas criaturas espantosas...

Mujer: Que alguien ayude a mi hija por favor!!

-En ese momento Capricornio levanto dos dedos y la tierra comenzó a temblar debajo de la niña y entonces... Kani salto tomo a la niña y la abrazo y rodó por el suelo y el lugar donde estaba la niña se había abierto un agujero...

Kani: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! "¿quién es este sujeto, como fue que hizo eso en la tierra?

Capricornio: Esa energía... tu eres Cáncer...

Kani: Tome señora váyanse de aquí este lugar es muy peligroso...

Mujer: Muchas gracias joven..

Cáncer: No se de que hablas mi nombre no es cáncer, ¿y porque atacaste a esa niña?

Capricornio: Tu siempre igual... ayudando a las personas.. dejando tu bienestar de lado y arriesgando todo por los demás, me das asco...

Kani: "habla como si me conociese" Era una niña inocente, no se quien eres pero deberías de largarte de aquí...

Capricornio: Los seres humanos son criaturas horribles... no te das cuenta cáncer y tu unión y afecto a hacia ellos te destruirá, y si eso no lo hizo hasta ahora yo lo haré!!

-de repente capricornio nuevamente levanto dos dedos y tomas un pedazo de tierra desde el suelo y se la lanzó directamente a Cáncer... y ahí un barrera de agua protegió a Kani del ataque...

Capricornio: Vaya... la hija favorita ah llegado... realmente no me sorprende que buscaras a cáncer primero... para cumplir tu misión... o son tus sentimientos los que te han traído.. piscis...

Piscis: No... no te interesa... Kani-kun ¿estas bien?...

Cáncer: Si... pero...¿quienes son ustedes?

Piscis: Nosotros somos, unas de las doce criaturas creadas por dios para transmitirle nuestros conocimientos a los humanos... somos lo que los humanos conocen como signos zodiacales...

Capricornio: Je, luchar seria una perdida de tiempo en este momento ... pero volveré muy pronto.. se los aseguro...

Cáncer: "¿Los signos del zodiaco?"..., diablos se fue...

Piscis: Estas bien... Kani-kun?

Cáncer: Si...

-Unas horas mas tarde en la casa de cáncer...

Cáncer: Gracias por ayudarme hace un rato...

Piscis: no hay problema..

Cáncer: Bien ahora explícame lo que sucede aquí...

Piscis: Mi nombre es Piscis... soy uno de las tres criaturas de agua creadas por dios... y tu eres Cáncer... ambos tenemos misiones en el mundo humano que nos ah otorgado dios a enseñarle a los humano... el día del juicio esta muy cerca y es momento de que yo comience parte de mi misión y reúna a las otras once criaturas... y tu fuiste la primera que encontré

Cáncer: Escucha no se si realmente te encuentres bien de la cabeza o no pero deberías de ir a un medico...que juicio?

-En ese instante Kani se coloco detrás de piscis y la comenzó a empujar hacia la puerta

Piscis: Oye que haces?, no me empujes!!

Cáncer: Escúchame loquita no me caes mal ni nada, y te agradezco que me hallas salvado en serio pero estas... loca... yo no soy un bicho de esos raros que tu dices... solo soy yo ok?...

Piscis: Kani-kun mírame a los ojos soy piscis no me recuerdas?,

Cáncer: Piscis... eres tu?

Piscis : Si, si !

Cáncer : Bueno saludos hasta luego...

Piscis: Eres un idiota, Kani-kun! "me cerro la puerta en la cara pero que descarado..."

Cáncer: Vaya pero que loca...

Piscis: Kani-kun...

-Flash back

Piscis: No... no puedo estarlo me ha tocado la misión mas difícil de todas así que debo de esforzarme al máximo... y espero que tu hagas lo mismo... Kani-kun... ah es verdad toma...

-Fin del flash back

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Piscis : Vino de la casa de Kani-kun...

Capricornio: Eres un idiota... realmente me caes mal Cáncer!

Cáncer: No se porque pero tu también me caes muy mal, pero ya le dije a tu amiga la loquita, yo me llamo Kani, no soy cáncer...

Capricornio: morirás por querer seguir ocultándolo...

Cáncer: ...................

Piscis: Alto capricornio... Kani-kun no recuerda nada... tu sabes que algunos signos no recuerdan sobre su pasado...

Capricornio: Entonces será mejor acabar con el ahora antes que lo recuerde ja,ja,ja

Piscis: No lastimaras a Kani-kun mientras yo este aquí...

Capricornio: Realmente hay algo entre ustedes dos eh piscis?

Piscis: .............

Capricornio: Entonces observa como mato a tu querido "Kani-kun"

-Piscis furiosa ataco directamente a capricornio y este soltó a Kani y callo al suelo, Capricornio respondió rápidamente y atrapo a piscis contra la pared y no la dejo moverse...

Capricornio: ¿Ves?, tu no eras capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión... dios se equivoco al darte esta misión en la tierra, ahora tu y tu querido cáncer morirán aquí...

Piscis: ....................

Cáncer: ¡Cállate!

Capricornio: Como dices?

Cáncer: Realmente no entiendo mucho de lo que esta pasando... pero... pero... lo que no soporto es que se metan con personas inocentes... piscis me salvo hoy... y realmente no recuerdo nada de mi supuesto pasado... si soy o no soy un zodiacal, pero si se que no voy a dejar que lastimes a una persona amable...

Capricornio: Y que piensas hacer para salvarla? 

Cáncer: Yo...

Capricornio: No puedes hacer nada... así que muere Piscis!

Cáncer: No¡

-De la mano de cáncer saló una gran corriente de agua que golpeo a capricornio y este se golpeo contra la pared y piscis callo al suelo...

Cáncer: Estas bien?

Piscis: Si...

Cáncer: Me alegro...

Capricornio: Bien... me has hecho enojar bastante...

Piscis: Capricornio... escucha se que estas confundido... pero debes de venir conmigo... Aries esta equivocado

Capricornio: No insultes al señor Aries... pagaras por tu insolencia mocosa...

-Este se balanceo directamente hacia piscis y le lanzo un golpe el cual Kani para con una mano..

Capricornio: ¿pero que?... ¡muévete!

- En ese instante la cabra enfurecido tomo a Kani del cuello y lo levanto en el aire

Capricornio: ... ¿que es esto?

-Un collar había caído del cuello de Kani y capricornio lo había tomado

Capricornio: ¿Qué es esto?, un collar en forma de cangrejo,

es un lindo collar el que tienes aquí ¿que tal si sufre un accidente?

-Capricornio empezó a apretar el collar de Kani de manera que aumentaba la fuerza para romperlo a cada instante lo cual hizo que Kani se pusiese furioso..

Kani: Dame mi collar!!

-se levanto y le dio un golpe directo en la quijada levantando a capricornio del suelo y haciendo que este cayese al piso... y cuando lo golpeo soltó el collar cayendo en la mano de Kani....

Piscis: "Ese collar es..."

Kani: No se que sucede aquí... no se que poderes extraños posees, no se porque quisiste lastimar a esta chica, y no se porque ustedes me conocen... pero te advierto algo... este collar es mi posesión mas preciada... y nadie, nadie le pone un dedo enzima....

Capricornio: Miserable!!

-capricornio se levanto y fue a golpear directamente a Kani...

Capricornio: Puño de la cabra!!

Piscis: Kani-kun cuidado!!

Kani: Me has puesto de malas...

-Un poder extraño comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del joven, como energía de color azul y en ese instante Kani le dio un golpe en el pecho utilizando su mano como si fuese una espada, haciendo que capricornio cayese al suelo y generándole una gran tajo...

Kani: Rayos..¿como hice eso?...

Piscis: Eres un tonto...

Kani: ¡Cállate!, te estoy salvando no?

Piscis: Sigues siendo un gran tonto Kani...

Capricornio: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO PUEDO MOVERME!!!

-De la nada salieron unas llamas del suelo y de allí salió un joven de la misma edad de Kani y piscis...

Aries: Capricornio!

Capricornio: Señor... Aries...

Aries: Luego nos encargaremos de estos dos, ya ah sido suficiente por hoy...serás castigado como mereces por tu patética actuación

Capricornio: si.. señor..

-Cáncer miro fijamente a Aries a los ojos, y este hizo lo mismo, su mirada fue de odio total, como si se conocieran desde que nacieron....

Kani: ...............

Aries: ..............

Capricornio: Nos volveremos a ver...

- después de esa frase ambos desaparecieron..

Piscis: Muchas gracias Cáncer-kun...

Cáncer: Puedes llamarme Kani si quieres...

Piscis: En serio?

Cáncer: Si vamos a ser compañeros debemos de tenernos confianza, no?

Piscis: Realmente me crees?

Cáncer: Cuando mire a ese Aries a los ojos sentí odio en su mirada, no se porque...

Piscis: es una larga historia Kani... oye ese es un muy lindo collar...

Kani: si es muy especial para mi... mi posesión mas preciada... creo que me lo dio alguien especial pero no puede recordar quien... aun así siempre lo llevo conmigo...

Piscis: Kani-kun... "Ese collar es..."

-Flash back

-Cáncer: Dios ya ah hablado, ahora no nos queda mas que cumplir nuestra misión.... ¿no estas nerviosa?

Piscis: No... no puedo estarlo me ha tocado la misión mas difícil de todas así que debo de esforzarme al máximo... y espero que tu hagas lo mismo... Kani-kun... ah es verdad toma...

Cáncer: ¿Que es esto?... un collar en forma de cangrejo...

Piscis: Si... es para cuando estemos llevando a cabo nuestra misión en el mundo humano no te olvides de mi... ya probablemente no nos veremos en muchos años...

Cáncer: ¿No me olvide de ti?, ¿que quieres decir con eso?...

Piscis: Es parte de mi misión no te lo puedo decir....

Signo cualquiera: ¡Muchachos es hora de partir!

-Cáncer observo fijamente el collar que le había dado su amiga y lo guardo...

Cáncer: "Cuidare este collar con mi vida...", piscis...

Piscis: No tienes que ser tan frío... no me molesta que me digas como siempre tonto...

Cáncer: Escucha... no se que pase de ahora en mas pero si alguna vez tienes problemas en el mundo humano... sabes que puedes contactarme... ya que te protegeré con mi vida es una promesa y yo...

Piscis: Nunca rompes tus promesas... lo se jamás me has fallado...Kani-kun... yo te quiero decir que tu me...

Dios: Es hora de partir hijos míos... mucha suerte a todos...

Cancer: suerte, scis...

Piscis : si... (ruborizada)

-Fin del flash back

Kani: Te creo... e iré contigo... pero...

Piscis: Si?

Kani: No me gusta tu nombre... así que te llamare... Scis..

Scis: Scis?....

-La chica se sonrojo...

Kani: Oye que te pasa tienes fiebre?

Scis: No, no es nada... tonto...

Kani: Bien como digas... oye que haremos ahora?

Scis: Bueno... Aries debo de reunir mas signos como nosotros así que debemos de apresurarnos...

Kani: Muy bien... esta decidido.. y cual será nuestra primer parada?

Scis: Nuestra primer parada será estados unidos... espero que Aries no halla ido allí ya que seria un desastre...

Kani: No te preocupes por eso... muy bien vamos hacia allí!!

-El destino los ha vuelto a unir para que estén juntos, y ahora unidos deberán de formar un equipo para poder enfrentarse a Aries y cumplir la misión que les ah encomendado Dios...


End file.
